


Going Around (#29 Wife)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets sent home sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Around (#29 Wife)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V and reworked just a little for whitecollar100.

Peter felt lousy. His eyes itched and his head ached and he knew full well that he was sick. Half the office was sick. He'd already sent Neal home with a fever of a 102.

“Peter!”

Peter's head snapped up. “Yes, sir?”

Hughes sighed at him. “Go home. You are as sick as Caffrey.”

“I'm fine sir, really.”

“Go home or I'll call your wife to come and pick you up.”

“That's low.”

“Yes it is. Go.”

Peter thought about fighting a bit more but every joint ached when he tried to stand. “Okay. Let me grab some files.”

“No.” Hughes took the files from his desk. “I solved a crime or two in my day. I can hold down the fort. Go.”

Peter pulled on his jacket and went. When he got through his front door El took one look at him and ordered him up stairs. Half way up the stairs he decided the elves snuck in in the middle of the day to make his stairs longer and steeper than he remembered.

He stumbled into his bedroom and was about to just belly flop onto his bed when he noticed a rather large lump under the covers. “Neal?” The covers moved and Neal poked his had out. He was pasty and his hair was sticking up at strange angles.

“Wow, Peter. You look like I feel.”

“I could say the same.” Peter sat on the bed and started to undress.

“Get ordered home, too?”

“That I did.”

Neal lifted a corner of the blankets. “Well there's plenty of room under here and El makes a mean Tylenol and water.”

“That I know.”

Peter pulled off his shirt dropping it to the floor, wriggled under the covers and against the sound of Neal breathing almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
